Danger Zoned
by beckystarlight50
Summary: Seiya, known as Sailor Star Fighter, 20 years old and friend-zoned by Usagi, known as Sailor Moon. Happy to have a friend but still heartbroken from a one-sided love and not sure if he'll ever find love in either form. Taiki, known as Sailor Star Maker, 20 years old, loyal to his princess and leader. Happy to be home but aching for someone to love. Yaten, known as Sailor Star H
1. Characters

_Characters_

Seiya:

Seiya, known as Sailor Star Fighter, 20 years old and friend-zoned by Usagi, known as Sailor Moon. Happy to have a friend but still heartbroken from a one-sided love and not sure if he'll ever find love in either form.

Taiki:

Taiki, known as Sailor Star Maker, 20 years old, loyal to his princess and leader. Happy to be home but aching for someone to love.

Yaten:

Yaten, known as Sailor Star Healer, 20 years old and have feelings for Seiya. Wishing Seiya would notice her.

Moya:

Moya, a mysterious 20-year-old refugee with no family or friends. Just wants to be loved and not judged.

Dax:

Dax, 20 year-old rebel or refugee who kidnapped Mora as a child. Wants Mora back for his own and will hurt anyone who gets in his way.


	2. Chapter 1

Seiya, known as Sailor Star Fighter, Now 20 years old and friend-zoned by Usagi, known as Sailor Moon a year ago. Happy to have a friend but still heartbroken from a one-sided love and not sure if he'll ever find love again. That morning, slowly opening the gold, double doors, entering the dining hall, Seiya, grabbing a plate of fruit and a glass of juice, silently sits down at the long white table next to Taiki, known as Sailor Star Maker, who is already there eating.

The gold, double doors open with Yaten stepping through them ready for her day. Wearing a new outfit which is a long-sleeved hoodie, light blue pull up pants, and white sneakers, grabbing a plate of fruit and a glass of juice, sits across from Seiya.

"Hello Seiya, Hello Taiki," smiling but getting no reaction from Seiya, who seemed to be in his own world.

"Hi Yaten. Is that a new outfit?" Taiki smiling while noticing the hurt in her eyes when Seiya didn't respond.

"Seiya, are you even listening?" Taiki nudging him in the ribs, making him spill some juice onto the table, making a red spot appear on it.

"Hey, what was that for?" Seiya rubbing his side, giving Taiki a confused look.

"Nevermind and thank you Taiki," Yaten sighing while flipping her silver hair. Getting up, walking to the door, opening it and slamming it shut behind her as she leaves to go to her small apartment.

"You are an idiot sometimes Seiya. Yaten wanted you to notice her. Even I saw that," Taiki shaking his head, getting up, leaving the dining hall, leaving Seiya all alone in his thoughts. Sighing heavily, upset with himself for being an idiot, leaves the dining hall to apologize to Yaten.

Yaten, lying on her soft bed crying, hears a soft knock on her apartment door. Wiping the tears from her green, sad eyes, walk to the door. Opening it, finding Seiya standing there with a rose in his hand.

"What do you want? I don't have time for your jokes," Yaten asks about to slam the door in his face but decides not to.

"About earlier Yaten, I'm sorry. I've been thinking about my problems that I forgot about your feelings. I have noticed you from day one," Seiya says kissing Yaten on her cheek.

"But do you like me? I mean not as a friend. Seiya, I like you a lot," Yaten lowering her emerald eyes, her cheeks turning bright pink.

"Yaten, I have felt the same for you since day one but was too stupid to say anything. I chased after someone else. What I was looking for was right in front of me," Seiya smiling, cupping Yaten's chin bringing it up, kissing her.

Seiya, wanting to go further with Yaten, knowing it's too soon, breaks the kiss leaving her confused.

"Why did you stop kissing me?" Yaten opened her eyes, studying Seiya's face. Her forehead creased in question, wondering if she did something wrong.

"If I didn't, I would've done something we're not ready for," Seiya says kissing Yaten on her forehead. "We have guard duty anyway, so better get going or Taiki will have a cow," Seiya looking at the clock grinning.

"I understand and agree with you," Yaten smiling as they walk out the door, heading to the front doors.

That morning, arriving at the front doors,

"Fighter Star Power! Make Up!"

"Healer Star Power! Make Up!" calling out their transformation phrases, now wearing their battle gear for their and Yaten each taking an area and guarding it.

"Taiki, we're at the front doors on duty now," Seiya grabbing her communicator, making sure Taiki knows that they are doing their job.

"Okay, I'll take the back doors then," Taiki says heading towards the back entrance.

"Maker Star Power! Make Up!" calling out his transformation phrase, taking over for guard duty.

Two hours felt like two days for Seiya and Yaten. Guard duty is not on the top of their favorites list but it is for their princess and their kingdom. All Seiya wanted was to be strumming his guitar with Yaten by his side. Watching Yaten gracefully walk back and forth made the time go faster for Seiya.

"You were watching me instead of walking over your area?" blushing, walking over to Seiya as their shift ends.

"I couldn't help it. You're beautiful and it helped make the time go faster," kissing her on the cheek.

"Better watch it. Don't let Taiki catch you slacking off," Yaten smiling, squeezing Seiya's hand.

"Don't worry because I'm the leader," a grin crosses Seiya's face. With Seiya transformed back to her male form, they head back inside the palace to his apartment hand in hand.

"We have the rest of the day to ourselves," Seiya says sitting on the soft couch sighing contently, picking up his guitar strumming it.

"I love watching you play your guitar. Be right back. I'm getting my camera," Yaten says smiling, kissing Seiya on the cheek, leaving the apartment. Moments later Yaten is back, taking snapshot after snapshot of Seiya strumming his guitar, smiling at her at the same time.

"Play a song for me," a seductive smile crosses Yaten's face as she flicks her silver hair.

"Anything for you babe," smiling while playing Sweet Harmony on his guitar.

A loud knock is heard on the door a half hour later. Shaking his head in disgust, putting his guitar down, head to the door. Opening it, Kakyuu's guard stands with a note on the other side.

"The princess wishes to see you," handing Seiya the note then heading the opposite direction.

"What was that about?" Yaten poking her head out into the hallway to see what the commotion was about.

"We are being summoned. I guess the princess needs us for something important," Seiya looking over the note.

"We best get going then," giving Seiya a stern look, following him to Kakyuu's throne room.

Kakyuu's huge, throne room doors open with Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki, who have met them there stepping inside bowing.

"You summoned us princess," Seiya says standing, waiting for orders.

"Yes, my Starlight. I need you to go to this planet and meet some refugees who are interested in moving," Kakyuu bringing up a visual of where they were going.

"Do we know who they are? What are their names?" asks Yaten standing next to Seiya with a thousand questions running through her head.

"They heard of us by our deeds. I don't know their names," Kakyuu says smiling at them.

"It's not wise to go now. We'll head out first thing tomorrow," Seiya says with Yaten and Taiki nodding in agreement.

Leaving the throne room, Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki head to their apartments to rest, relax, and prepare for the mission. With all other missions they've done, there are risks and weather to consider. Going to his bedroom, Seiya lies down on his soft bed, closing his weary, blue eyes in hopes to get some sleep. A soft knock jolts him awake, wondering who is at his door.

"Coming," getting up, lazily walking to his door. Opening it, finding Yaten standing, frowning on the other side.

"Hi, I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd pay you a visit. Sorry if I woke you," seeing that the bedroom door is open with messy sheets.

"That's alright. Want to watch a movie? Maybe that'll calm our nerves," Seiya smiling, turning on the television. "Okay which one? Top Gun or The Lost World: Jurassic Park?" Seiya asks with two movies catching his eye.

"The Lost World: Jurassic Park," says Yaten playfully grabbing the remote, changing the channel to the desired movie. Cuddling up against Seiya on the couch, they fall asleep while watching the movie.


End file.
